Merry Christmas
by the Red Omega
Summary: Bolt and friends have a Merry Christmas together. no flams


On Christmas day.

Bolt wake up from sleeping with Mittens in a spooning here. He smiled at this and sighed happily.

"Why are you so happy this morning my super dog?" Mittens said nuzzling him.

"Just thinking of what I did to deserve you, my cat of darkness." Bolt then licked her cheek.

"Bolt, only under the mistletoe today, it tradition." Mittens said.

Bolt then kissed her deeply and passionately. When he stopped he pointed up. "I put it up last night. Almost feel off the chair. But it was worth the risk." then started to kiss her again.

"Get a room you two." Lily said. (An. Lily, Mike, and Star stead the night.) "Go use the attic." then left to go find Rhino in front of the TV like every Morning.

"Shall we?" Bolt asked

"We shall." Mittens said.

"I was joking!" they hared here say from the hall.

"We aren't!" they said together and went up.

With Rhino and Lily in the living room.

"You'll never guess what is going on." Lily said.

"Bolt and Mittens are up in the attic getting it on again hoping for offspring?" Rhino said with a present behind his back.

"Ok I will never understand how you always get that right." she said shocked. "What is that?"

"This is your present from me to you, I know you said you hate this kind of thing because of that guy, but here." the gift inside was half of the ying yang symbol, and on the back was inscribed 'L+R for now and always'

"Rhino, I love it, and I love you two. But where's the other half?" Lily looks up from it and saw it around his neck.

"They say that each one keeps a small part of the other, so as long as you keep that and I keep this will be with each other for now and all of eternity." Rhino then was surprised to have Lily kissing him so fasted and with passion.

Lily stopped it and said, "I already have a part of you inside of me." she said.

"I'm father." he said with a shock and plan. (Like when Jake said 'I'm puppy's'.)

"Yes, and I'm mother." She said.

With Mike and Star in the kitchen next to living room.

"Marry Christmas my red nemeses." Mike said and handed her a present, raped with hot dogs on it. "For my 'hot dog'." he said and licked her cheek.

"Oww, you. You shouldn't have." she said acting all sincere.

"So you don't want it?" he said razing a brow.

"No, no! I do, I do. What is it?" she said wall opening it. Then a look of discuss. "What is this?" she said holding up a dead rat (or mouse I can't tall the difference.)

"Sorry I just love to see that face, but here's your real gift." he handed her an envelop.

"What is in here." she was looking at him wall opening it. In side was a gift card for 30 free meals at the café. "How did you get this?"

"I know a dog that knows a cat that knows the mangier. This was hared to get. But I do any thing for you. I always hade a crush on you but thought it was rivalry, but now I know I love you."

"And I you." then they kissed.

"And I repeat it again. I tailed you so!" Lily yelled.

Out side on the back pork. Next to the living room.

"Almost there, do you think there like me." Nekonny said.

"Really, you are doubting your self now. You are a great person and I love you, the kids are going to love two." Maya tailed him, then rubbing the bottom of his chin.

"We had known you for two mouth and we think that you would make a great dad to your kids." said Rhino come out to get them for a get together in the living room.

"Now get in side." Lily said, them pulling Rhino into the house.

When they got in the and saw presents for all of them

"Wow, this is cool." Nekonny said.

"And it only gets better." Bolt said in a red Santa suit, with Mittens as an elf on Bolt back.

"What are you two doing here, we thought you where…" Lily said but didn't finish.

"Nope. We never really tried ever." Mittens said.

"We where just making costumes to put on for this." Bolt said, "And we have presents for all of you. But first, my present to Mittens." Bolt said digging in a sack, the pulled out a small box. "To replace you old claws." Bolt said handing it to her.

"What do you mean replace?" she said wall opening it, and found a pare of gloves with artificial claws, "Bolt what are this?"

"Hay thus look like Gatomons gloves." Rhino said.

"You mean that cat from 'Digimon'?" Lily said.

"Yes they are I got them from a friend. They should work like your old one." Bolt said helping her into them.

"They feel funny, in a good way." Mittens said, "Time to test them out." she got an apple and cut it in to four peaces, "there perfect. Thank you my super dog." Mittens then nuzzled his cheek.

"Your welcome. Rhino here's your from me." it was a small box.

"What could it be, I have goose bumps." Rhino opened his present and it was a small controller the size for him. "This is the best present any one has gotten for me. This is fully awesome!" Rhino said testing his new gift out by turning the TV off and on.

"No problem little buddy, and here's a gift for you Lily." the box was the same size at her.

"You got me a bigger bed, but why?" she asked.

"For you kids you're having, I've noticed." Bolt said. "And here are gifts for you two." he gave Mike and Star an abacus. With some cat nip and dog treats. "And don't think I for got you two." they both got a collar with a bell the same looking one from the comic.

"Wow Bolt, this are perfect gifs and we gust got you meat flavored dog treats." Rhino said

"It's ok, it's better to give then to receive. You are all my friend, Mittens with out you I would be dead in New York right now, Rhino with out you I would have never would have tried to save Mittens, and the rest of you, I would be a friendless dog thank you all. Group huge!" Bolt said then they all where hugging.

"So, What did Mittens get you, wink wink?" Rhino said.

"Now Rhino, that's a secret." Mittens then whisper something into his ear. "And that will be my gift to you." Bolt face turned red, and I mean red.

"Hay, what black and white and red all over." Star said.

"The news paper." Lily said.

"Noooo. It's Bolt. See black and white and red all over."

"I thought it was Bolt and Mittens under the mistletoe." Rhino said earnings a laugh from all there friends.

"Hay what, I see one more gift. It to Penny?" Nekonny said.

"Yes some one called?" Penny came there the door.

"Yes this one from Bolt." he said giving to her the present.

"(Wait, I want to get this.)" Bolt said going to Penny's room and brought back her camera. "(ok I'm ready.)"

"He said he was ready, so I guess you can open it now." she open it and found Kari's camera in it, her face was priceless. Then a flash scared her. "(That's a keeper.)" He said laughing, making every one laugh with him.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"That's a keeper. What you say to every pitcher." he said with a smile.

"Well I love the gift Bolt, thank you. And don't think that I didn't get you guys anything, I got you all. Christmas sweaters!" when she look down they all disappeared. "What happened?"

"They don't want sweaters." Lucy said.

"Did you even look at them before buying them?" Ken said looking at the ugly sweaters. (They where green with a crudely sown on deer.)

"So I guess you don't want your." she said the look at where her friends use to be there. "Come on there not that bad, are they?"

**I ran out of time sorry if you hate this but I tried my best. Merry Christmas**


End file.
